


Flesh and Blood 番外

by littleprinces



Category: Y2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	Flesh and Blood 番外

【番外】 死宅好不容易想出门玩耍竟然被扑倒了

“樱井先生，听说这是您第一次看成片？”

不断闪烁的白色闪光灯刺痛着樱井翔的双眼，前往出口的捷径被四面八方围上来的各路记者堵了个水泄不通。他在七言八语之中识别到这个问题，颔首回答道：“是的。我与今天的所有在场观众一样，都是抱着最新鲜的心态来观赏这部作品。”

忐忑不安中目光望至同样被层层围绕的小身影，站在台阶上，只露出小小一个脑袋。那里的二宫依旧一副泰然自若的模样，时刻维持着公式化的微笑点头示意，面色不改地回答记者的问题。

相对于自己的窘迫，梳着大背头的他实在光鲜亮丽得多。樱井翔吞了吞口水，汗珠自脖颈滑落至白色衬衫里。这算是他生平第一次被这么多金发碧眼的外籍记者包围，争先恐后操着不同口音的英文提问，着实有些令人惶恐。

西方媒体似乎对这位新鲜面孔充满了兴趣，尤其作为本届威尼斯电影节一部重头戏的主要角色，想要从他身上挖出新料也是无可厚非的。

“那可以请您形容一下自己的直观感受吗？作为一名观众来讲。”

作为普通观众吗。

还能有什么反应？想要绑架Nino，让他在自己身下屈服，看着他在下面扭动颤抖和求饶，征服他。想要在里面感受他，现在、立刻。

硬了。

这便是此时此刻最直观的感受，生理上心理上皆快忍耐不住。自然他不可以如此回答。

“这是一部非常优秀的电影，表现了每个角色压抑欲望及释放欲望的心理和过程。我十分荣幸能够成为《Flesh and Blood》团队一员……”

统统是废话，排演过一百次一千次的废话。

嘭嘭嘭，Nino。嘭嘭嘭，Nino。嘭嘭嘭，Nino。

急不可耐敲开二宫和也房间的门。

“啊，是Sho酱啊，你来得正好。”二宫尚穿着走红地毯时的着装，拉松领带退后了几步让

过身来，“我们出去逛逛吧？来到这边不去威尼斯坐个船逛一下手工制品店就太亏了呢……”

话讲到一半就被樱井翔的唇给堵住了。

“唔……”对方的舌尖直愣愣钻进口腔纠缠不清，叫人心跳加速。

临海的高级酒店阳台的木门大开，凉风穿过门帘卷入室内，空气里夹杂着海风咸湿的味道。天色晴朗而明净，分明是适宜出游的好季节。眼下的二人却心无旁骛，全心全意探寻彼此滋味。

“Sho，Sho酱？”被吻得呼吸不畅才松口，二宫推开气势汹汹的樱井翔问，“你怎么了？”

“我怎么了？”对方一把扯开二宫的衬衫，扣子一个个崩落四散开来。

“喂！很贵的诶，这套正装。”

“我会赔你一套同等价钱的新衣服，但是，”樱井翔舔了舔唇，坏笑道，“你得赔我心里损伤。”

“哈？怎么又伤到你了。你可别又拿我在斯德哥尔摩伤透你心需要抱抱才能好强行要我安慰哦，都多少次了！”

二宫总是拿樱井这份明显故意使坏的撒娇没辙。但凡自己找个理由婉拒，樱井就会逐条逐条理论，有理有据背出自己曾说过哪些个伤透人心的话。他有时恨透了这家伙超乎常人的逻辑缜密和绝佳记忆力，无一例外辩得自己哑口无言。

“你怎么一点儿也没自觉呢？”樱井翔揽住二宫的腰肢，一步步将他往房间里边儿搡去，直到靠近床边才顺势将他按坐在床沿，毫不客气用一只食指勾起对方下巴说，“刚才放荡的那样子你自己看不见？”

“怎么叫刚才呢？那不都好几个月前拍的了吗，我现在可没心情。”二宫啪的一声用力拍向对方手背，泛起一片红，“你要么跟我出去，要么让我出去。”

“打几时起咱们的小宅男变得这么爱出门了呢，来利多岛之后就基因突变了？甚至也不晕船了？”樱井翔笑吟吟地逼近，舌尖舔了舔二宫耳朵根子调笑道，“你看了之后真真就没一点反应吗，方才的成片。”

“没有没有没有！”离耳朵这么近讲话本就听得痒痒的，再加上这么一勾人的动作，二宫实在快把持不住了。他不愿告诉樱井翔其实上个月过来这边和Von谈新合作项目的时候早就提前看过成片，更不能告诉他当时他就心潮澎湃过一回，只能靠着自渎度过一整晚。

“真是个不实诚的家伙。”樱井全然不顾不管，再次肆意掠夺那柔嫩的唇，舌尖如暴风骤雨般倾入对方口腔。

二宫能够感受到对方的势如破竹和蛮横强势，只得渐渐地败下阵来，身体很自然地变得软绵无力，倾听心脏疾跳，口中不禁泄出“唔……嗯嗯”的呻吟声。

“就是这样，唔，”樱井终于肯松口，扯落对方一半的衣衫，露出白嫩的左肩部，再顺着锁骨一路向下夹住胸口的凸起轻轻揉搓，“就像电影里同你的第一次一样，被绑了躺在床上时那样闷哼挣扎，却无济于事。”

“你今天吃错药了吗？晚上还约了剧组的人你忘了？”

“嗯……对，就是这样一副欲拒还迎的态度，一点也不老实。”近在咫尺的低音炮直叫人全身酥麻，樱井翔直勾勾盯住二宫，目光宛如烈焰，好似再得不到释放就会化作灰烬。

每当二宫被对方这样注视之下，身体就会变得僵硬。而自从电影杀青樱井千里迢迢赶回东京第一件事就是去找到二宫确认了恋人关系后，他就愈发变得执着和霸道起来。且不说隔三差五地就来探个班，魔爪甚至渗透进朋友圈，私底下的聚会也非得跟着参加。玩到深夜便死皮赖脸地拖了二宫回自己家休息，美其名曰自家大床垫柔软无比休息得好。

实际上得折腾一整晚也休息不能。

渐渐地他亦变得无法抗拒这样如炬的眼神，因为他知道拒绝也没用，对方总能变着法子让自己屈服。

与此同时，樱井翔勾住他的衣领往下一拉，衬衫便顺着背脊滑落，纤细的上半身就此完全暴露。不安分的手指已搜寻他的全身，再至大腿内侧，炽热得令他想逃也逃不掉。

“唔……”二宫无法忍受樱井的手掌对自己那一点的直接抚触，再次低声发出甜腻呢喃，现在他倒也不准备再坚持了。

“Nino的这里明明也这么精神，何必矜持呢？说实话，是不是看电影的时候就已经按耐不住了，才会想出坐船这么个馊主意？”樱井坏笑斜眼瞄着二宫挺立起来的家伙。

二宫张开嘴不自觉地喘息着，感受着对方隔着底裤的压迫和套弄，只觉得无论是脑袋还是身下都膨胀不已，吞吞吐吐抱怨：“上个床你怎么废话这么多。”

情欲上头的身体染上薄薄一层嫣红，他本就容易害羞泛红，在床上更是如此，失焦的瞳孔散发出对欲望的举足无措，双唇由于干涸而微微张开，说出的话低俗却能勾得樱井心尖儿痒痒。

“知道你着急。”樱井熟练地拉开皮带，解放被修身西裤压迫的呼之欲出，从裤袋里摸出一瓶硅基润滑剂喘着气儿说，“幸好万事俱备。”

二宫余光瞅到了樱井手里的玩意儿，嫌弃地蹙眉“啧”了一声，向床头缩了下身子又被无情地拉扯回原位。那人劲大得很，捏得脚脖子生疼。

樱井一言不发，接连在那具领他着迷的身体上落下一串吻，最后停留在二宫圆滚滚的一块腹肌上。

二宫耳畔尽是樱井无意间流露出的喘息，他听得耳廓发热，身体又酥又软，他猜不出这个毫不费力就能释放出无限雄性荷尔蒙的家伙，是压根不知道这样有多撩人还是根本就算计好了如何能让自己沉迷在他营造出的无边的欲望之中。

于是索性眯起眼睛来享受，感受樱井修长的手指已经进入了他的身体，接着又像怕二宫受不住那般用舌尖抚慰他微颤的肚脐和乳尖。

在被坚挺贯穿的那一瞬间，二宫正要凝神去打量樱井，碰见对方被情欲点燃的湿漉漉的眼睛，屏住呼吸连身后的被撑开时难以习惯的疼痛都愿意忽略不计。

他一时竟然说不清楚，原本规矩或骄傲的优质爱豆怎么偏偏和自己在一起你的时候就这般情色；那人姣好的背部曲线不为迎合任何人的审美，每一块肌肉都在情事里和自己不断迎合着的肉体交相辉映，拼了命似的想把对方勾入肉欲的漩涡，忘却原本该分别属于他们的本真的灵魂。

樱井的性器在他的体内汹涌着，二宫不得不紧紧的换着他的脖子，朝那人讨吻：“唔……Sho酱...嗯...”

模糊的言语正是他无限的快感的表现，二宫甚至开始埋怨樱井不该在此时发作的耐性，那温吞深入的动作，搞得他身上的每个器官都需要更多的满足。

“快...快点儿...嗯...”二宫的唇摩擦着樱井的鼻尖，语气里竟染上了些哀求的调子。

“怎么，终于回忆起那段时光了吗？”樱井勾着嘴角，像是嘲讽身下人难耐，“斯德哥摩的宾馆里...kazu你也是...被我要得这样欲壑难填...”

二宫被樱井的语言调戏得浑身发烫，连拌嘴的话都没来及说，樱井就蓦地加快了动作，奋力挺起腰部、顶冲直撞最狭窄敏感的部分，瞬间他便连断续的语调都拼不成，锁着眉毛任凭一波比一波猛烈的快感淹没他的全身。

“唔……嗯……”

恍惚之间樱井翻过他抓着床单找平衡的手紧紧地和他十指相扣了起来，剧烈晃动的身体，抖动模糊的失业，都不及被樱井抓住的手觉得安心。二宫便这样把全部交给了他身上的这个人，欲火、快乐、激情。

不惧怕转瞬即逝的快乐，不怀疑当下和未来这个人会不会陪伴自己一步步走下去，甚至无视大大敞开的阳台门，尽情地呻吟，他顾不得就住在隔壁的经纪人听不听，或者说他巴不得让别人听见。

世界上的事儿真真假假，可是唯独这个时刻，对樱井澎湃到快要炸裂开的喜欢，二宫一点儿都没想隐瞒。

樱井直起身子高高架起二宫的腿方便深入，二宫无意识地缩着后穴逼得樱井找他索取更多更多。

“翔...酱...”

樱井揽着他白嫩的双腿看他红透了的脸颊。

“好...舒服...翔酱...”

二宫写着情欲的眼角，二宫出着薄汗的额头，二宫压根无意识喃呢地可爱又情色的言语。

樱井想他的全部以后都会为了二宫而存在吧，于是他便又俯下身子含住了二宫的唇。

高潮来的激烈又漫长，二宫在樱井的怀里痉挛，握在樱井手里的二宫的性器液体喷得到处都是。樱井埋在二宫身体里高潮，耳边嗡嗡地喘息声和对方的交融得和谐热切。

他吻了吻二宫湿润的眼角似是嬉笑似是十足认真。

“你不会再被任何人拐走了哟。”

“嗯？”二宫情潮之后倦得意识模糊似乎什么都听不清。

“都是我的。”

“什么？”

“自始至终你都是我的。”

FIN


End file.
